Lacey Venon
Current Life From recent events, Lacey's blood has been poisoned by Hati. The poison in her blood gives her moments of insanity as it slowly builds. Once it becomes to high and dangerous it seems the only way for her to lower the poisons affect is to kill... in masses. She is quickly slipping into her own madness and walks freely down her destructive path, while also trying to cling onto her freedom and sanity. She is currently on a man-hunt, in search of her parents killers. She wont stop until everyone remembers to fear and never double-back against the Venon name... Family History Dating back to her great (x8) grandfather Isolam, he and his wife broke and had lost their farm. Pilgrims wandering the lands, looking for a way to earn money to simply feed themselves. Upon their journey they had taken shelter in an old cave, evergreen vines encasing the hole in the mountain side, hidden from the world. Deep inside the cave, rock began to vanish and turn to marbled stone... A shrine perfectly preserved. The colored marble was beautiful. Isolam touched the shrine in the center, a carving of a large wolf, gaping maws open, and as he touched it he prayed for savior, and it spoke back. The shrine, dedicated to Fenris/Fenrir, had spoke to him, promising him sanctuary and fortune... but all things come for a price. Isolam had to take a creation of Fenrir, into his being and be promised blood and to spread glory in his name. . . "Take my offspring, my creation, '''Hati', The One Who Hates, unto you. Spread the rage of your unjust, and baptize my name in their blood. In return, I will give you the prosperity and riches you pray for. You, will pass this gift on for generations until the final end, if not you will die in insanity and never ending bloodlust. Losing the gift forever, and will be returned unto me, for one who is worthy." ''-Fenrir . Isolam signed the deal. Her family was struck with sudden riches, coming across a gold mine, mining the precious metals, and from there he became the largest metal and gemstone mining company in the lands. Lacey's Early Life... Bonding with Hati A girl born into her fathers riches, the Venon name, one with power. Born as an only child and raised like the royalty she was. Her mother Lilith; AKA Lily, and her Father, Victor. Lacey was raised as any child should be, at least the way her family saw it. Private schooling, and continued lessons at home, taught and preformed like a young lady, and to hide the families secret... To contain Hati. Each time Hati is passed down, the beast sleeps until the host is of age, or when the host becomes a capable killer. For Lacey, she had only been 6 when her first kill had happened. . Death and Resurrection . The passage of Hati, Son- Logan . Binding of Fenrir- (Huginn & Muninn) .